Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by you're much better
Summary: Nick doesn't know why he won't just kiss her. Nick/?. Slight Stella/Joe.


**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews for Fearless and Picture Perfect. Here's another oneshot! R&R please! **

**You won't know who Nick "wants" until the very end, but knowing me, you probably know. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. All JONAS characters belong to Disney Channel studios. The song belongs to Hollywood Records/Jesse McCarthy. **

Nick knew he wanted to, but he just couldn't. Stella and his brothers asked him why he didn't just do it, get it over with. He was confused on how she would take it. Heck, he was confused on he would do it.

Nick was by his locker, thinking about all of this, when Stella came up to him, and asked the same burning question.

"Why don't you tell her?"

Nick threw his head down. Stella leaned against his locker. "Why don't you kiss her?"

Nick stayed quiet. "Why don't you let her see the feelings you hide?" Stella made a very food point, but he knew he couldn't do it. It was something about her, that made him feel like he was going to faint.

Nick looked up, to see now Stella and his brothers. "You two are like, best friends." Joe said, coming up next to Stella. "You're in love with her, Nick."

Joe was right, and Nick knew it. He did love her, a lot too. He sighed, and walked off to class, leaving Stella and his brothers with sad faces.

Kevin sighed, and said, "He'll come around, trust me."

At least, Kev hoped.

&&&

When Nick got home, he quickly went up to his room. He grabbed his guitar, and started strumming. He knew he couldn't do it. He didn't feel any self confidence in himself anymore.

_Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
She'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Nick kept strumming. His brothers weren't kidding when they said Nick could write songs fast. Nick closed his eyes shut, and kept singing.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

He was afraid. That was the problem. He knew that if he did show his feelings for her, she wouldn't feel the same way. They were best friends, and that was all.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
She'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

He always asked himself the same question almost everynight; Why don't you? He wanted to know the answer so badly, but he knew their was only one way to find out the answer.

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
She'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside..._

Nick fell asleep that night, still asking himself that question.

&&&

Nick walked to school the next morning. He was a mess. The song was in his head, throughout the whole day. There was only one way to get it out of his head; but he knew it was going to be hard to do.

Stella walked up to him, and before she could say anything, Nick said, "I'm doing it."

Stella smiled, and said, "When?"

Nick took a deep breath, and said, "Right now." Stella tried to not scream with excitement. "Wish me luck."

Stella hugged him. Nick pushed her off. "Go make out with Joe." Stella glared, and skipped off. Nick took another deep breath, and started looking for her.

He finally stopped her. He smiled, and went up to her, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, and was about to say something, but Nick stopped her.

"I love you, Macy."

Then, he grabbed her waist, and pulled her in. He kissed her. She started kissing back, and Nick smiled. Now, no one could ever ask him, "Why don't you kiss her?"

Macy Misa was his.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this.**


End file.
